RESIDENT EVIL: Una Nueva Amenaza
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Un nuevo brote infeccioso a ocurrido en tokio, y un grupo de estudiantes, junto con algunos miembros de la corporacion mas grande del mundo, la corporacion Umbrella, se veran obligados a permanecer juntos, y sobrevivir este nuevo apocalipsis


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de High School Of The Dead me pertenecen, ni ninguno de los personajes, objetos, ni nada de RESIDENT EVIL

…..La noche antes de que mi mundo como lo conozco se derrumbara…me había desvelado mucho…(en una ciudad de Tokio)…..habían zombis por todas partes….en las calles…en las casas….y sobre todo…..en las escuelas…en el techo de una escuela….un grupo de dos hombres y una mujer iban corriendo por el techo hacia un observatorio pequeño que había en el techo, pero por desgracia el camino estaba lleno de esas cosas…..faltaban pocos pasos para que llegaran al observatorio, y Takashi, Rei, y Hishashi estaban por llegar, Takashi y Rei estaban perfectamente bien, pero habían mordido a Hishashi, estaban llegando al observatorio, encontraron a dos estudiantes zombificados en el camino, Takashi lo golpeo en la cabeza a uno, y Rei a otro, pero ella no tuvo tanta suerte, le dio en el hombro, el zombi tomo el tubo de metal que ella estaba usando para pelear, y la hizo estrellarse contra la pared, haciéndola caer al suelo, Hisashi y Takashi se dieron cuenta y Hisashi aparto a Takashi para ir a ayudar a Rei, tomo el bate que estaba usando para matar zombis, le dio en la cabeza antes de que la lastimara, Tomo a Rei del brazo y la ayudo a levantarse, y Hishashi comenzó a sentirse débil, por lo cual Rei lo ayudo a caminar, Takashi los apresuro, y una vez que estaban en el observatorio, miro a su alrededor

Takashi: Porque…que es todo esto (viendo zombis por todas partes, comiendo cuerpos muertos, o caminando hacia ellos) QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO

HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD (LA PREPARATORIA DE LOS MUERTOS)

Acto 1: EL ESCAPE DE LOS MUERTOS

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Tokio, en una escuela en particular todo era tranquilo, cada uno de los estudiantes estaban en sus clases como siempre, menos 5 alumnos, Takashi, y 4 estudiantes de intercambio de América, Maximiliano Rojas Sanchez, Bustamante Mario Jr, Alverto, y Lion S. Kennedy, dos chicos comunes de América, tranquilos y llevados, eran los mejores amigos, eran casi como hermanos, no querían ser separados, y gracias a unas influencias del padre de Lion lograron ser transferidos los 4, lo cual los puso muy felices, Takashi se encontraba en unas escaleras, recordando eventos de hace mucho

FLASHBACK DE HACE AÑOS

Rei: (cuando era una niña) Takashi…..prometo que cuando seamos adultos, me casare contigo

Takashi: (cuando era niño y enfrente de ella) enserio….de veras, de veras en serio

Rei: (asiente) si, y si no me crees, hagamos una promesa de meñiques (ambos se toman de los meñiques)

Tiempo Después, mucho después

Takashi: (mas mayor) ¿Por qué estas repitiendo año?, eres de las mejores alumnas de esta institución

Rei: (mas mayor y con la mirada en el suelo) nunca lo entenderías (se va corriendo de ahí)

Tiempo Después

En un salón de clases

Hisashi: (sentado en su lugar) de nuevo en la misma clase, será divertido (sonriendo)

Tiempo Después

En un cruce de tren de un lado estaba Takashi y del otro estaban Hisashi y Rei del otro, y estaban saliendo juntos, Rei vio a Takashi, se avergonzó y escondió su cara en el pecho de Hisashi

En El Presente

Takashi: (con mirada de demonio) atraviesa tu corazón, espera la muerte, clava una aguja en tu ojo

Voz de chica: (molesta) eres un tonto

Takashi: (voltea a ver, y mira a una chica en uniforme escolar, con pelo rosa, y dos colitas) Takagi

Takagi: (molesta) siempre vienes al mismo lugar cuando estas deprimido….porque no maduras de una vez, si vas a desperdiciar tu año escolar desde ahora, vas a tener que tomar clases extra (camina hacia el) oh reprobaras

Takashi: (desvía la mirada) y a ti que te importa, de todos modos estamos en Quinto año

Takagi: (molesta) soy una chica genio, a diferencia de ti, no necesito suerte para entrar a la universidad

Takashi: (molesto) ya takagi, ¿Por qué siempre…

Takagi: (no lo deja terminar) porque odio a la gente tonta

Takashi: (la mira sorprendido)

Takagi: (se para recta frente a el) odio mas a la gente que no se da cuenta de su propia estupidez, pero tu al menos sabes que lo eres, hasta podrías graduarte en estupidez de lo estúpido que eres y así te molestare mas, torpe

Takashi: (regresa su mirada a la ciudad)

Takagi: (molesta, frunce el ceño) imbécil, te deprimes porque tu amiga de la infancia te rechazo (comienza a irse) inútil

Takashi: (se queda solo ahí, pensando) ¿Entonces qué?... ¿Qué me importa? (pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que un ruido extraño llamo su atención, miro hacia todos lados buscando la fuente del ruido, y lo encontró, había un sujeto vistiendo de traje golpeando con todo su cuerpo la puerta de la escuela, pero lo hacia intencionalmente, como si careciera de sus facultades mentales) ¿Quién será?... es extraño (en ese momento un grupo de 4 maestros, entre ellos la directora, fueron a resolver aquel asunto con el señor)

Directora: (molesta) Discúlpeme, ¿pero qué piensa que está haciendo?...por favor deje de hacer eso (en ese momento aquel hombre paro de hacerlo y se quedo viendo al frente)

Profesor uno: (piensa en lucirse frente a la directora ya que estaba muy buena) déjelo directora (se sube las mangas y camina hacia la reja cerrada) yo me encargo (toma al hombre pasando una de sus manos por las partes abiertas de la reja y lo agarra del traje, lo aleja y lo hace golpear la reja muy fuerte) Oye

Directora: (se sorprende y se horroriza) Espere, Tejima sensei, por favor no recurra a la violencia

Hombre: (tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando reacciono, en lugar de hablar, tomo el brazo del profesor, y lo mordió sin piedad, lo mordió hasta que le arranco un gran pedazo de carne, el cual se trago)

Tejima: (toma su brazo dañado) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (gritando de dolor y agonizando, cae al suelo, mientras que el hombre se va por ahí, y el resto de los profesores fueron a ayudar al profesor Tejima, pero para cuando llegaron con el, el profesor ya estaba muerto)

Takashi: (desde su lugar, tenia los ojos bien abiertos)

Los profesores se acercaron al profesor muerto, pero cuando se acercaron el movió su mano, y resulto que no estaba muerto del todo, se acerco a la directora, la jalo hacia el y la mordió en el cuello, la tiro al suelo, y comenzó a comérsela viva, Takashi se asusto extremamente y salió corriendo de nuevo a su salón, y cuando llego abrió la segunda puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos y haciéndolos verlo, vio a Rei se acerco a ella mientras el profesor lo regañaba, y Max, Alverto, Mario y Lion estaban ahí desde hace poquito, y lo estaban viendo también

Profesor: (molesto) Komuro, ¿No solo podias faltar a clases cierto? Tenias que molestar el aprendizaje del resto tambien

Takashi: (se detiene enfrente de Rei, la toma del brazo) Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí (serio y preocupado, la jala levantándola de golpe y Hisashi también se levanta, y Takagi que también iba en ese salon)

Hisashi: (confundido) Oye Takashi que sucede

Takashi: (lo mira) algunas personas acaban de ser asesinadas en la entrada de la escuela (todos al escuchar eso se quedan en total silencio) es peligroso permanecer aquí

Hisashi: (sorprendido) ¿en serio?

Takashi: te digo que yo lo vi, justo en la entrada fueron asesinados por un sujeto de la calle, no se porque pero mordió a Tejima Sensei, y lo mato, pero no se que paso y revivió (Lion, Max, Mario, y Alverto, al oír eso se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, y fueron con el)

Max: disculpa (Takashi lo mira) perdón por meterme, pero el sujeto que mordió a Tejima sensei, tenia un aspecto sin vida, y parecía que carecia de sus facultades mentales (espera atento la respuesta al igual que Alverto, Lion y Mario)

Takashi: (sorprendido) si…..asi es…como lo supiste

Max: (mira a sus amigos) Ya empezó

Mario: (sorprendido y atonito) Carajo

Max: (serio) atención, nos vamos en 10, Mario ocúpate de las cosas (va por las cosas de los 4), Alverto el equipo, todo no te olvides de nada (va hacia los cajones de un estante con su mochila y de este comienza a sacar…¿Cajas de municiones?) Lion, trae las armas (todos se sorprenden, confunden y asustan con eso, y luego Lion se acerco al profesor o para ser mas preciso al pizarrón)

Lion: (lo mira de manera fría y seria) con su permiso maestro (toma partes del pizarrón lo levanta y lo deja caer al suelo, dejando ver un agujero grande, y dentro de este, habían armas, de todo tipo, rifles, escopetas, metralletas, dejando mas sorprendidos a todos, Lion tomo dos bolsas para armas que habían en el agujero, y comenzó a meter todas y cada una de las armas, y algunas municiones mas, y algunas ropas, y era demasiado lo que llevaba, menos cuatro, los cuales eran rifles de combate militares, tomo las bolsas y las 4 armas y regreso con sus amigos) aquí están (las deja en el suelo, y cada uno toma una)

Max: (serio) Mario, municiones

Mario: (serio) tomen (les lanza cartuchos a cada uno, los cuales los ponen en las armas y las cargan)

Max: déjame ayudarte (toma una de las dos bolsas de armas y cada uno toma unos trajes raros, como para el S.W.A.T, mira a Takashi, Hisashi y Rei) ustedes tres vengan con nosotros, el resto hagan lo que quieran, pero les aconsejamos no quedarse aquí mucho tiempo

Takashi: (los mira de manera seria) iremos con ustedes (toma a Rei del brazo con fuerza execiva y los 7 salen de ahí, hacia donde sea)

Hisashi: (corriendo detrás de los cuatro americanos al igual que su amigo y su novia) se puede saber a donde vamos

Max: (mira un salón grande) aquí, es aquí, entren (se acerca a la puerta y la abre, y todos entran, Max se queda afuera apuntando asegurándose de que nadie los viera o los estuviera siguiendo, entro y cerro la puerta, pero antes de que la cerrara del todo

Takagi: (molesta) espera (lo detiene, Max abre la puerta y la deja entrar, y por si fuera poco, un chico gordo, una mujer rubia, con apariencia de medica, usando falda negra y corta y algo rota de un lado, y con una bolsa llena de medicinas y otras cosa, y otra chica de pelo morado entraron también)

Max: (una vez que todos entraron, cerro la puerta con seguro, vio algunos muebles pesados y los uso al igual que sus amigos para atrancar las dos puertas regreso con sus amigos y los chicos, dejo su arma en una mesa y los vio a todos)

Rei: (molesta) Que esta pasando

Lion: es algo que luego tendremos tiempo de explicar por ahora hay que prepararse (deja las armas en una mesa y Alverto, Mario y Max toman 3 trajes y se los comienzan a poner, y era verdad era para personas del tipo S.W.A.T)

Max: empecemos por el principio, ya me conocen, Maximiliano Rojas Sanchez, Mexicano de orgullo, transferido hace unos meses, amigos de toda la vida, hermanos, y compañeros, Alverto, Mario y Lion, y ustedes son (serio)

Takagi: (serio)

Chica del pelo morado (XD): (seria) yo soy Saeko Busujima del 3-A

Takashi: (serio) yo soy Takashi Komuro del 2-B

Rei: (seria) Rei Miyamoto

Chico medio gordo: (nervioso) Kohta Hirano de la B

Mujer Rubia: (con aspecto medio infantil) soy la doctora Marikawa, pero díganme Marikawa sensei

Takagi: (molesta) yo no pienso presentarme

Hisashi: (serio) ahora que ya todos se presentaron nos diran que pasa

Lion: (cargando una Deseart Eagle) no, seria mejor no asustarlo ahora, parece que nuestro compañero Takashi ya se encargo de eso

Alverto: además (todos menos sus amigos lo miran) ya debieron haberse dado cuenta (carga su arma)

Hirano: (viendo las armas, se acerca a una pero Max lo toma del cuello del uniforme y lo aleja)

Max: ni lo sueñes (serio)

Takagi: (seria) haberse dado cuenta de que (en ese momento los altavoces del colegio comenzaron a sonar)

Voz: (preocupada) atención a todos los estudiantes, se a dado una situación de violencia en el campus del colegio, todos los estudiantes deben dirigirse rápidamente y ordenadamente a las salidas del campus, según las instrucciones de sus profesores (en los salones todos prestaban atención absoluta a lo que decía) repito, atención a todos los estudiantes, se a dado una situación de violencia en el campus del colegio, todos los estudiantes debe….(para de hablar por un momento y deja confundidos a todos, hasta que) Noooooooooooo, noooooooooo, alejate de mi…..no, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (en ese momento se escucha algo como carne siendo mordida y arrancada, dejando a todos asustados y sorprendidos, pero el miedo fue tanto que no tuvieron de otra, se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a correr hacia las salidas sin ningún orden, empujando y gritando de miedo y pánico, intentando salir de ahi)

Mario: (mira a Max y se acerca a el) creo que lo Max seguro es que nos quedemos aquí, por un rato (y de pronto se escuchan rugidos, de monstruos, y cosas así)

Marikawa: Que pasa (escucha los rugidos) ¿Qué es eso? (se acerca a Max, se recarga en el y comienza a sollozar en silencio, mientras el, la abraza para calmarla)

Max: (la mira) tranquilícese, tranquilícese, y por lo que mas quiera, no haga mucho ruido (hace que la mire) de acuerdo

Marikawa: (soltando lagrimas de miedo, asiente)

Max: (los mira a todos) todos, busquen un lugar para sentarse, y no hagan silencio alguno, por lo que mas quieran (poco a poco se agacha con su bolsa de armas, su arma, y con Marikawa en sus brazos, se sentó y se recargo en la pata de una mesa, y Marikawa se recargo en el)

Tiempo Después

Eran las 3:00 P.M, y desde hace un rato que todos los rugidos habían parado de pasar por el pasillo, pero los gritos y los pedidos de auxilio aun no, era todo un caos lo que sucedía, algunos estaban dormidos, pero menos Max y sus amigos, ellos eran serios, estrictos, firmes, y disciplinados, poco a poco, fueron viéndose uno al otro, hasta que vieron a Max, el cual les asintió dándoles la señal, y se levantaron de sus lugares

Max: (mira a Marikawa) Sensei (la mueve un poco) Marikawa…..Shizuka (la mueve un poco mas fuerte, haciéndola despertar) despiértese, vamos a salir de aquí (mira que todos se despiertan) todos arriba (se levanta, ajusta su arma y su bolsa de armas, su casco y todo, y la ayuda a levantarse) vamos a salir de aquí de acuerdo (Marikawa asiente) de acuerdo, atención todos, vamos a salir de aquí, vengan (todos se acercan a el y el arranca las persianas del salón, y señala hacia un lugar) ven ese lugar de ahí (los mira y ellos asienten) los estaremos esperando lo mas que podamos

Saeko: (confundida) a que te refieres con que, nos estarán esperando

Max: (los mira) necesito que vayan alrededor de la escuela, busquen, y rescaten a cualquier sobreviviente que encuentren

Hisashi: (sorprendido) estas loco, porque no salvarnos de una vez, y nos vamos de una vez

Max: porque lo que les estoy pidiendo es símbolo de que aun somos humanos (mira que todos abren los ojos menos sus amigos) no se fíen, que haremos lo mismo

Hirano: (emocionado piensa) eso quiere decir que si nos están pidiendo eso, significa que nos darán algún arma no (se acerca a la bolsa y la abre) haber veamos, yo quiero esta (iba a tomar una Spas-12 negra pero con buen estilo, pero Alverto le toma la mano, y la aleja de un movimiento brusco)

Takashi: (sorprendido) que, acaso nos van a mandar ahí afuera sin algún arma

Lion, Max, Mario, y Alverto: (serio) Si

Rei: ¿Acaso están locos? (atónita) ¿Piensan enviarnos ahí afuera a salvar sobrevivientes, sin algún tipo de arma?

Lion: no podemos darles armas de fuego, no sin haber tenido antes algún tipo de adiestramiento, oh entrenamiento con armas formal, no podemos dejarles a cargo de algún arma de fuego (serio, Hirano iba a hablar pero es interrumpido) pero en este salón escondimos algunas armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Les servirá?

Saeko: (medio seria) ¿y donde están esas armas de cuerpo a cuerpo?

Alverto: (va hacia un escritorio, le quita la parte de arriba y deja ver que estaba lleno de, bates, bates de cricket, una que otra Katana, y lo mejor de todo una moto sierra) quien es el mas fuerte de ustedes (mira que Takashi levanta la mano) entonces a ti te toca esto (toma la moto sierra, dejando sorprendidos a todos, se acerca a Takashi y se la da) trata de no usarla mucho, y no seas tan ruidoso, en todo caso toma además otra de las menos ruidosas, todos tomen un bate, una de las espadas lo que sea, pero háganlo ya (todos se acercan, y toman un bate, o lo que sea duro y resistente)

Max: (serio) escuchen, hay algunas cosas que tienen que saber antes de salir ahí afuera, Lion les dara algunos detalles que necesitaran (mira a Lion) Lion, adelante amigo

Lion: (serio, da un paso al frente) los infectados con el virus atacan a otras personas, a quien sea sin excepción (todos se sorprenden) en todos los casos las personas atacadas también se infectan y después atacan a otros, la única forma de impedir que la infección se extienda es destruyendo el cerebro de los infectados

Takagi: (sorprendida) ¿Destruyendo su cerebro?

Lion: (los mira de manera, seria y un poco aterradora) Disparen a la cabeza (el y sus amigos cargan sus armas) oh en su caso, golpéenlos en la cabeza, pero debe ser fuerte, y preciso, además de que no pueden ver, pero si escuchar, intenten hacer el menor ruido posible, son lentos, podrán evitarlos sin problema, pero recuerden, no ven pero escuchan así que no hagan mucho ruido

Todos: De acuerdo (serios)

Max: (serio) alguien tiene algún reloj, un teléfono con reloj digital, algo

Marikawa: (levanta la mano) yo tengo un reloj de mano

Max: (se acerca ella, mira el reloj y le toma la mano) son las 3:48 (la mira) a las 4:00 en punto tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos solo 12 minutos, cree poder recordarlo

Marikawa: (asustada) si (asiente)

Max: bien (le suelta delicadamente la mano) es hora de irnos (toma su arma y la bolsa de armas, y sin ayuda de nadie mueve uno de los muebles de las puertas) en cuanto abra las puertas, corran todos a rescatar sobrevivientes (tomos toman fuertemente sus armas) 1 (señala el uno con el dedo) 2 (señala el dos) 3 (abre las puertas, toma su arma y mira alrededor, y no había una de esas cosas ahí, pero si cadáveres, cuerpos, sangre, partes de cuerpos masacrados, y demás) Dividamonos, Mario, Alverto, Lion, conmigo iremos hacia el camión, el resto vayan hacia alla (muestra un camino hacia el otro lado de la salida) rescaten a todos los que puedan, y intenten no ser mordidos, Vamonos (todos se van hacia donde tenían que ir y fueron a buscar sobrevivientes)

Tiempo después

Faltaban menos de 6 minutos para las 4:00, y el resto de los chicos, junto con 3 hombres y otras dos mujeres sobrevivientes, se encontraban atrapados en una escalera, pero había un pequeño problema…..habian mordido a Hisashi, pero según Rei, por una pequeña mordidita, no le pasaría nada, pero no sabían lo que pasaba dentro de el, y Takashi lo tuvo que matar, poco a poco recordaron lo que había dicho Lion, por lo cual sin hacer ruido extremo, se encaminaron a la salida, pero cuando todo parecía estar bien, uno de los otros chicos golpe un casillero con un palo de metal que estaba usando para defenderse, llamando la atención de los zombis

Takashi: (preocupado y angustiado) ¡CORRAN!

En ese momento todos corren hacia donde les habían dicho los chicos americanos, pero cuando llegaron no vieron a nadie

Takagi: (molesta) demonios, donde están esos estúpidos americanos

Y sin darle tiempo de responder a nadie, del edificio ese, salió un gran camión militar, blindado hasta los dientes, con los chicos americanos en el, Alverto conduciendo, y Max, Lion, y Mario atrás, junto con 2 chicas y un chico, bajaron la rampa, bajaron del camión y comenzaron a disparar

Max: de prisa, suban al camión (en ese momento todos toman sus cosas y se dirigen al camión, suben y los americanos también y siguen disparando, y cuando estaba a punto de dar la orden de salida)

Voz: (gritando) ESPEREN

Todos: (dirigen sus miradas hacia la fuente de esos gritos de cinco hombres, y tres mujeres mujeres)

Takashi: (confundido) ¿Quiénes son esos?

Saeko: (seria) ese es el profesor Shido, enseña a la clase 3-A

Rei: (abre los ojos como plato) Shido…..

Marikawa: (asustada) vámonos

Max: esperen (serio)

Alverto: (desde la cabina) se están agrupando al frente, no podre pasar con tanto de ellos ahí

Max: (serio) pasales por encima

Takagi: (sentada) con este camión, terminaremos volcándonos

Mario: (serio) este camión es demasiado pesado, es imposible que se volqué solo con pasar por encima de unos cuantos

Takashi: (iba a bajar para ayudarlos, pero Rei lo detiene)

Rei: (molesta) no lo vayas a salvar

Takashi: (sorprendido) que rayos te pasa

Rei: no tienes porque salvarlo, deberías dejarlo morir (molesta)

Shido: (se detiene) vamos todos, les garantice que todos saldríamos de aquí

Chica: (corriendo hacia el camión) si, sensei

Shido: (pensando: a pesar de lo que dije, me pregunto si todos podrán lograr llegar al camión, de repente ve a uno de los alumnos caer al suelo)

Chico: (con el tobillo torcido) me torcí el tobillo

Shido: (lo mira) oh, es eso eh…..entonces (sonríe) este es el final para ti (lo patea en la cara, haciéndolo sangra) en un mundo como este, es la supervivencia del mas apto lo que importa (se va al camión, dejando que el chico fuera comido por los zombis, una vez que llego al camión, subió, y Max subió la rampa)

Max: (serio, golpea la pared de la cabina) vámonos de aquí

Alverto: (serio, comienza a acelerar y pasando por encima de varios zombis, los aplasta y llega hasta la salida, volándola y saliendo del colegio, giro hacia la izquierda y comenzó a bajar hacia la ciudad, ya que la escuela se encontraba en una especie de montaña, y a mitad del camino)

Takashi: (aliviado) no logramos ¿verdad?

Max: (pone su mano en el hombro de Takashi) así es chico

Shido: (mira a Saeko) ¿acaso es usted la líder, señorita Busujima?

Saeko: (seria) no tenemos un líder, nuestra supervivencia se basa en el trabajo en equipo

Shido: (pone mirada maliciosa) eso no esta bien, se necesita un líder, alguien que lo maneje todo, y mantenga la situación bajo control

Rei: (voltea a ver a Takashi y a Max) se van a arrepentir, los dos, se van a arrepentir por haberlo salvado

Chico: (mira por la ventana) nuestra ciudad (todos miran hacia la ciudad, y estaban algunas partes envueltas en llamas, con nubes de humo saliendo del suelo)

Takashi: (mira a todos)

Tiempo Después

Se encontraban en un camino junto al mar, sin rumbo alguno, y Alverto paso por encima de un zombi

Chico 1: (molesto) miren nada mas, si seguimos así, no lo lograremos (todos lo miran) en primer lugar, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo que sea que hayan planeado? (todos se molestan) decidieron regresar a la ciudad sin siquiera preguntarnos, ¿no podíamos buscar simplemente un lugar seguro dentro de la escuela?

Alverto: (comienza a molestarse)

Chico 2: tiene razón, deberíamos buscar un lugar donde escondernos, como esa tienda de abarrotes que acabamos de pasar

Alverto: (molesto y fastidiado, pisa el freno a fondo, haciendo que todos se estremezcan atrás, abre la ventanilla que conecta la cabina con la parte trasera y los mira) podrías callarte de una puta vez, no puedo conducir con todos tus quejidos en mi cabeza

Saeko: (mira al chico) ¿entonces que deseas hacer?

Chico: (la mira y señala a Max) No puedo soportar a este tipo

Hirano: (iba a disparar un arma de clavos que le había dado Lion, pero Takagi lo detuvo)

Max: ¿Por qué? (se levanta de su lugar) ¿Qué te he dicho?

Chico: (molesto) miserable (se acerca a el con la intención de golpearlo, pero Max detiene su puño, lo tumba al suelo y le apunta con el arma)

Max: (molesto) tu eres el miserable aquí, maldito inútil (en eso el profesor Shido comienza a aplaudir)

Shido: (aplaudiendo y con cara maliciosa) esplendido trabajo, ese fue un buen trabajo Max-san, pero es un hecho que este conflicto demuestra lo que dije antes, de verdad necesitamos un líder ¿lo entiendes?

Takagi: (se acomoda unos lentes que se había puesto ya que sus lentes de contacto se habían caído) ¿y solo hay una persona que puede hacer el trabajo?

Shido: (la mira) bueno Takagi-san, soy el profesor, y el resto de ustedes estudiantes, solo eso puede decir, quien es el mas calificado para ser el líder, si yo fuera el líder, habría prevenido el conflicto, ¿Qué dicen todos?

Algunos estaban sonriendo, se levantaron de sus lugares, y aplaudieron al maestro, y solo fueron 6

Shido: (mira al resto) ahí esta, me eh convertido en el líder en base a la mayoría de los votos

Mario: (molesto) alto ahí cuatro ojos (se para enfrente de el) las reglas establecen que si todos los miembros de un comité oh un numero de personas determinado, no da su voto, la votación se anula, y como no todos votaron, usted sigue sin ser nada, y si vamos a votar, será como debe ser, atención todos (todos lo mira) que levante la mano, aquel que crea (señala a Max) que Max deba ser nuestro líder (el levanta la mano)

Rei: (mira la oportunidad y levanta la mano)

Takashi, Takagi, y Hirano: (levantan la mano)

Marikawa: (levanta la mano)

Lion: (levanta la mano)

Saeko: (levanta la mano)

Chica 5, 4 y Chico 3: (levantan la mano)

Alverto: (levanta la mano desde la cabina)

Mario: (baja la mano al igual que todos) y por el profesor Shido para líder (los mismo levantan la mano, pero ahora estaban en desventaja) once a seis, perdiste cuatro ojos (el profesor Shido se queda sorprendido y con ojos incrédulos, mientras que Mario va con Max el cual también estaba sorprendido) a partir de ahora, tu estas al mando amigo, confiamos en ti

Todos: (los que lo apoyaron) confiamos y creemos en ti (dicen al unisonó)

Rei: (sonríe triunfalmente) y cuales son sus ordenes jefe (risueña)

Max: (la mira mira al profesor Shido) es claro que el profesor Shido y el chico aquel (señala al chico que lo quiso golpear) tienen un problema conmigo, y así es imposible que permanezcamos juntos, así que ustedes son, fuera del camión (todos se sorprenden) Shido y el chico, bájense de este camión, AHORA MISMO (les apunta al igual que sus compañeros y Hirano, y ambos no tiene mas que obedecer y se bajaron del camión)

Rei: (se acerca a Max, el cual los estaba viendo bajarse y sonríe) y que paso con eso de que salvar sobrevivientes nos vuelve humanos

Max: (sonríe) dije humanos, no ratas (Rei ríe un poco con eso) dile a Alverto que avance nos vamos de aquí

Rei: (feliz con lo que Max había hecho) claro que si (se va y le dice a Alverto que se mueva, y regresa con Max a ver como dejaban al profesor y al chico aquel, y les hace la seña del dedo medio) hasta nunca putos

Todos ríen con eso, y Takashi también, y luego algo, feliz pregunta

Takashi: ¿y que vamos a hacer jefe? (mira que Max voltea a verlos)

Max: (serio y un poco divertido) lo mas obvio es que busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos, porque como sabran no podemos quedarnos en el camión para siempre (mira que el sol comenzaba a meterse) así que regresamos a nuestra casa, de mi, Mario, Lion, y Alverto, les encantara, es lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros, es como una gran fortaleza, como un bunker, tenemos vehículos, comida, armas, baños, ropa, y todo lo que necesitamos para sobrevivir a esto, aunque la mayoría de nuestros vehículos son militares, regalos del padre de Lion, prácticamente nuestra casa es una mansión, incluso tenemos un campo de tiro, ahí les enseñaremos a disparar un arma, pero por ahora, llegamos, nos acomodamos, comemos, y los que quieran tomar un baño, lo hacen, todos a favor (todos asienten muy aliviados y felices) de acuerdo (se acerca a la ventanilla) Alverto (el lo mira) a nuestra casa amigo (Alverto, asiente y conduce hasta casa de los cuatro, se va a sentar y Lion se acerca a el)

Lion: (le susurra) estas seguro que es buena idea llevarlos a nuestra casa, digo mansión, se que debemos ayudarlos, pero que tal si se

Max: (le susurra) no se van a enterar porque el laboratorio solo lo conocemos tu, yo, Mario, y Alverto, y no podrían encontrarlo jamás, esta muy bien escondida la entrada, tranquilo, ahora soy el líder definitivo, se lo que hago amigo

Lion: de acuerdo (sonríe) confiare en ti (se recarga en el respaldo)

Tiempo Después

Habían llegado al perímetro de la mansión de los chicos, y cuando todos la vieron, era una casa grande, y era tal y como lo habían dicho ellos, tenían campo de tiros, un almacen para los vehículos, y lo mejor que era que tenían paredes, grandes y supe gruesas, al igual que una gran puerta de hierro, pesada, gruesa, difícil de derribar, pero era automanita, y tardaba un poquito en abrir, pero no en cerrar, cuando se cerraba se cerraba de golpe, llegaron al almacen, Max bajo del camión encendió la luz y dejo ver varios vehículos militares, Hum-vees, Tanques, y tanquetas (ya saben de las ruedotas grandotas) y jeeps, dejaron el camión en un lugar, y fueron a la casa, entraron y era una casa digna de reyes, cortesía del padre de Lion, fueron a la sala, donde habían consolas, una pantalla ancha, y la sala conectaba con la cocina, todos se sentaron el la sala, y se relajaron

Max: descansen tenemos comida, agua, y los baños esta arriba, al igual que las duchas (se sienta y se comienza a quitar el traje una vez que se la quito Rei le hablo desde la cocina, se levanto y fue con ella) Rei, ¿Qué sucede?

Rei: (seria) porque lo hiciste

Max: (confundido)

Rei: porque lo bajaste del camión, no me importa ni nada, pero porque lo hiciste (seria)

Max: (sonríe) vi la forma en la que lo mirabas, parecía que estuvieras molesta con el, como si tuvieras un problema de hace años, no podía permitir que siguiera con nosotros, y te hiciera molestar, y una mujer molesta es de mala suerte para un hombre jejejejejejeje

Rei: (ríe tapándose la boca) jijijijijijij gracias por habernos sacado de ahí, confiamos plenamente en ti, Jefe, jejeje

Max: (sonriendo) dare mi mejor esfuerzo, ahora ve, busca lo que quieras de comer, y come, iré a darme una ducha (se va de ahí, dejando a Rei sonriendo felizmente)

Era el inicio de algo grande, pero incluso el principio, puede ser mas feo que el final

FIN DEL ACTO 1: EL ESCAPE DE LOS MUERTOS


End file.
